MAGIC: the new generation
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Many years later, there's a new generation of Guardians: MAGIC. Not only that, but Phobos has escaped and hypnotised Elyon's son Michael in order to claim the throne of Meridian. Can MAGIC stop him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction: Phobos returns

**A/N Hello to all who like W.I.T.C.H like me! Thank you for browsing through the list of W.I.T.C.H fanfics and picking mine!**

**Anyway, this story is about the next generation of Guardians, facing new threat. The names of the girls' initials are M.A.G.I.C, and thus, the title. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Introduction - Chapter 1 – Phobos returns**

_In the dungeons of the castle..._

Michael Riley, the son of Elyon Brown, walked into the dungeon where his twin brother, Keith was stationed for his guard duty. "You're shift's over," Michael said.

Keith jerked his head up and his eyes opened. "Wha-? Oh, you're here. I'll see around later then," Keith said as he walked out. "Don't stay up too late."

Michael looked at his watch. 10.45, it read. He sighed. _I'll be here for only half an hour. And I'll get used to it eventually. That's how it's like when you just turn 15. You get guard duty, _he thought positively.

16 was the age of manhood and it was possible to get a job. Michael and his brother decided to get one in the castle so it would be nearby, and the only one available was guard duty, so here he was, stuck in the dungeons of the castle when he would gretly prefer sleeping in his bed.

In one of the cells, Prince Phobos smiled to himself. It was perfect for the plan he hoped would work. Finally, all the yearsin a prison cell paid off. He had planned the perfect scheme which would allow him to not only be released, but also regain his power. "So, Prince Michael, do you want to be king?" he asked.

"None of your business, prisoner," he growled, his words slurred by fatigue.

"My dear nephew, why do you talk so badly to me? I am your uncle, rightful heir to the throne of Meridian," he said proudly.

"Yeah, rightful heir. That's why you're stuck in a prison cell," he said sarcastically.

"You will know how I feel soon. After all, your brother's coronation will be soon. He is younger and yet still is given the opportunity to be king? You should be king, not him. I mean, you are the older one, right?" Phobos slyly said.

"I don't mind. He can be king, for all I care. Besides, I'm only older by a few minutes," Michael said.

"Such brave words, but don't fool yourself, Prince Michael. You _do_ want to be king. You want the people to worship you and praise you and look up to you, don't you?" he persuaded, using some of his magic to hypnotise Prince Michael.

"Yes, I do want to be king. And my brother shall let me. I am the older one, I should have the crown. King Michael, yes! That shall be my title when I overthrow him," Michael said, full of adrenalin. "And you shall be my advisor." With that, he used his magic to unlock the prison cell and Phobos floated down to his level.

The two then ran away from the castle and went to a cave which Phobos used many long years ago to hide from his sister when he and Nerissa tried to overthrow her.

"Tonight, we rest. Tomorrow, we train and the next, we make our first attack. But we need our army. Tomorrow night, we will release all my previous allies. All that is, except for Cedric and Miranda. Traitors," Phobos muttered to himself. He looked at Michael, asleep on the floor. "What a gullible boy, he actually thinks that I will actually give him the throne." With that, he laughed evilly and soon also fell asleep.

**A/N I know, really short, but you guys gotta admit it's pretty long for an introduction but I promise, next chapter will be longer and the next generation of guardians will be introduced. Ciao for now!**

**~DBT**


	2. Chapter 2: the new generation

**A/N Hello to all who like W.I.T.C.H like me! Thank you for browsing through the list of W.I.T.C.H fanfics and picking mine!**

**Anyway, this story is about the next generation of Guardians, facing new threat. The names of the girls' initials are M.A.G.I.C, and thus, the title. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 2 - The New Generation**

Isabella Olsen blew out the candles of her birthday cake after making a wish. "Happy 15th Birthday, Izzy!" her friends and family said. She looked at them and smiled. Gemma, Coraline, Amelia and Myra - her closest friends. She then looked to her parents - Will and Matt Olsen - who smiled at her.

Suddenly, a purpleish-pink shaft of light burst through the door from her mother's room. "I'll be right back," she said before she disappeared into her room.

"I'll go with her," her father said and disappeared as well. As son as the two were in the room, they closed the door and sighed. "What's wrong with the Heart?" he asked, worried.

"The new Guardians. It's time," she replied.

"Isabella and her friends?" Matt asked. Will nodded. "Now? But it's during the party. We can't just ruin it like that," Matt objected.

"What if something is wrong in Meridian? We need to tell them as soon as possible. And what better time than now, where all of them are gathered? Right here," she explained.

"Mum? Dad? Anything wrong?" Isabella asked. Her blue hair which she tied into a neat plait hung loosely as she poked her head through the door. "What was that light?"

"Izzy, honey, we need to talk to you and your friends in the dining room now," Will said.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong," she asked, her eyebrows furrowing as her red eyes squinted.

"We'll explain later, dear. Just gather them there, okay?" Matt said. Isabella nodded uneasily and closed the door behind her. "How do we break it to them?" Matt asked.

"When Mrs. Lin told us, she created a hologram with the heart and brought out some items to demonstrate their powers. Let's try that," Will suggested. Matt nodded and the couple made their way to the dining room where the five girls were seated.

"We're sorry for whatever we did wrong, Mr and Mrs Olsen," Amelia said as she looked down guiltily. Her long black hair tied into a bun at the back of her head was visible when she did so. Coming from a Japanese background, she followed some of the traditions like tying up her hair into a bun.

Will smiled. "You girls didn't so anything wrong. No need to be sorry," she said gently. Amelia looked up, her black eyes showing great relief.

"Then why are we here, Mrs Olsen?" Gemma asked as her hazel eyes sparkled as it usually did when she was curious.

Will sighed and took out the heart. It created a hologram where Meridian's castle appeared. She told them the whole history of the battle, of how she and her friends defeated Phobos, then Nerissa and finally Cedric. "And now the Heart knows that a new generation of Guardians is coming. And the new generation is you," she finished.

"Amelia, you are the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar," Will said as she placed the chain around Amelia's neck. Matt brought out the same items as Yan Lin did when telling the previous generation about it.

She took out a candle and placed it in front of Gemma. "Gemma, you control the element of fire." The redhead snapped her fingers and a flame appeared at the tip of her index finger. She brought the finger to the tip of the candle. "Good job. Very good control of your powers for your first time," Will complimented, smiling.

She then put a chinese lantern in front of Myra. "Myra, you control the element of air." Myra's ice-blue eyes dazzled as she blew in the direction of the lantern and it floated into the air and expanded until it was full of air. Will smiled and complimented Myra similarly.

She heaved a potted plant onto the table. "Coraline, you control the element of earth." Coraline clenched her fist and slowly opened it. The plant then slowly grew and a flower bloomed. Her green eyes danced as she smiled at what she did. Will also smiled and complimented her.

She grabbed a glass of water and gently left it in front of Isabella. Isabella played with her blue hair, which was tied into a single plait, as she did when she was nervous. "Finally, Isabella, you control the element of water." Isabella's jerked her hand in an upward motion and the water also followed, levitating above the glass. She then relaxed her hand and the pool of water above the glass promptly fell in.

"What about me? I just have a necklace?" Amelia asked.

Will smiled and explained, "The keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar is a very important person. You hold the key to all their powers. When you girls use your powers, you use your life force, which is why sometimes you'll feel faint after you use themou transform into full guardians, your power source will come from the aurameres so when you use your powers, you won't feel faint. If you want to activate it just say 'Guardians, unite'."

"Can I say it now?" Amelia asked.

"Of course. But I'm not sure if you want to. I mean, it's a party for you girls, we don't want to waste any of your time," Matt said.

"You aren't wasting our time! Besides, we didn't actually plan anything. And this is way more fun! Do it, Ame!" Coraline commented.

"Yeah, do it! Let's see what happens!" Gemma cheered and the others also agreed.

"Okay. Guardians, unite," Amelia said uneasily. Immediately, a flashes of pinkish purple burst from the Heart. Will and Matt shielded their eyes as the girls transformed. Different coloured orbs surrounded each of them as their clothes changed and wings appeared on their backs.

Soon, the light faded and the girls reappeared. All of them had striped blue and green leggings and had purple boots. They were dressed different outfits but all were blue and pink.

Amelia had a pink turtle-neck dress, Gemma had a sleeveless pink shirt which finished just above her belly-button and a blue mini-skirt. Coraline had a blu long-sleeved shirt and a pink skirt which cut sloped downwards from left to right. Isabella's outfit was a pink long-sleeved shirt with a blue-mini shirt. Finally, Myra had a sleeveless blue shirt with a long pink skirt.

"We look awesome!" Gemma cried, excited.

"And our powers are stronger now," Amelia said.

"Remember when I was telling you about the history, I mentioned a castle, Meridian?" Will asked. The girls nodded dumbly. "You want to go there?I have a friend, Elyon, who can help train you girls. The old generation of guardians can help you too, but we can't demonstrate as our powers must come from our life force, not the aurameres. Also, you can know more about the other dimension."

"Cool! Can we have our sleepover there?" Myra asked.

"I guess you can. The former Earth Guardian lives there too. She has a son a year or two older than you so you can make some friends," Will said.

"Cool! We'll get our stuff," Coraline said as the girls ran to Isabella's room and grabbed their sleeping bags and small backpacks.

Will smiled at the girls. "Amelia, use the heart to create a fold to Meridian," she instructed. Amelia did as told and the girls, Will and Matt soon entered Meridian and looked around in awe.

**A/N I hope you like my story so far. Please review and tell me how I did on a first actual chapter (last chapter was an introduction)! If you need a recap on the characters just leave a review and I'll work on it before each chapter. 'Till then, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

**A/N Hope you guys like my first chapter. Nothing much really happened in there and not much here too but I promise this chapter will have more action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Chapter 3 - Reunions**

_Somewhere in the village..._

A fold opened and out stepped Will, Matt and the new guardians into the mid-afternoon sunlight. "Whoa!" the girls said simultaneously.

"It's like in the country! I've never been out of town before but this'll make up for it," Gemma said. Coming from a rich family, she went on holidays, but only to big bustling cities like London, Melbourne or Berlin.

"It's so down-to-earth, which is quite ironic considering this is not Earth," Myra said. The girls laughed at the joke and they made their way to Cornelia's house.

Soon, they reached there. "Will, Matt! Hi! I haven't seen you in, like, forever! And the new guardians! Which one of you is the Earth Guardian?" Cornelia asked.

"That would be me. I'm Coraline Palmer, nice to meet you," Coraline said, stepping forward and holding out her hand.

"Such a bright young girl. I'm Cornelia Hale," Cornelia said and shook Coraline's hand.

"Will and Matt! It's been ages!" a voice came from behind them.

"Caleb! So good to see you!" they greeted. "These are the new generation of guardians. Amelia, Myra, Coraline, Gemma and Isabella."

"Cool! I see Cornelia aquainted herself with the Earth Guardian," Caleb noted.

"I'm Coraline Palmer," she said, smiling.

"Dad! Mum! Who are these people?" a boy asked. He had blonde hair, similar to Cornelia's, but had Caleb's blue-green eyes. He was with another boy with brown hair and deep grey eyes.

"Corey, these are our old friends, Will and Matt. These girls are the new generation of guardians. Everyone, this is my son Corey, and his friend Samuel, " Caleb introduced.

"Hi, everyone. Hey Dad, you done with our obstacle course yet?" Corey ased.

"Not yet. I was making an obstacle course for Corey and Samuel because they want to be soldiers when they turn sixteen in a few days," Caleb explained. He then turned to the boys. "Why don't you boys just train your stamina by running?"

The boys nodded and was about to leave when Coraline asked,"Can I come? I wanted to train also. I kinda need to do so 'coz my track coach wants me to."

"My dance instuctor wants me to do the same thing. She's really into us being super fit. So can I come too?" Isabella asked.

"Great, why don't you girls come and check it oSure, I guess. You other girls wanna come along?" Samuel offered Myra, Gemma and Amelia.

"No, thanks. I'm not that interested in these sports things. I'm a shopaholic so I like clothes and stuff," Gemma said politely.

"I was like that when I was young too! Now I'm a fashion designer and I have lived my dream," Cornelia said.

"But how? I thought you live in Meridian?" Myra asked.

"Yes, but I stay here and work on my designs here and during meetings then I go back with a Tonga Tooth which my friend gave me. Wanna see my designs?" Cornelia offered.

"Yeah! That'll be so cool!" Gemma cried.

"I wanna see too!"Amelia and Myra said as they entered the house with Cornelia and Gemma.

"Girls..." Corey muttered.

"We're right here, you know!" Coraline objected.

"Besides, not all girls are like that. I don't care much for clothes and I'm sure Coraline doesn't really care," Isabella said, at which Coraline nodded in agreement.

"That's true. But some girls are too..." Samuel said and paused, trying to find a right word.

"Vain?" Isabella offered. Samuel nodded and the group made their way to the patch of flat land near their house where boys would play and run.

"I've just got an idea! Why don't we do a girls against boys relay? First person touches the wall over there and runs back, the next person will then do the same thing and the team which finishes first wins," Coraline suggested. The rest thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"What does the winner get?" Corey asked testily.

"Nothing, I guess. It's friendly race," Coraline said.

"Why not the winning team has to buy a drink from the village for the losing team? Nice and simple," Isabella offered.

"Awesome idea. Let's do that," Samuel agreed eagerly.

With a shout from Isabella, Coraline and Corey set off on their race.

_In the house.._

"So, you designed all of these stuff?" Gemma asked in awe.

"Yup. With a little help from my best friend Elyon" Cornelia said.

"The queen?" Amelia asked.

"Now she is, but we were best friends even before she knew about Meridian and all this stuff," Corneila explained.

"Cool," the girls mumbles as Cornelia showed the three eager girls more of her designs.

_In the castle..._

"Will! Caleb!" Elyon said as she threw her arms round the couple. She was happy, but her tear-stained eyes were still filled with worry.

"Elyon, what's wrong?" Will asked as she hugged Elyon back.

"Phobos... he escaped... and I can't find my son, Michael," she said as a fresh set of tears rolled down her eyes. "If only things were like last time where we could count on you guys to fight evil. But Taranee is a lawyer in England, Hay Lin an artist in Paris and Irma's a teacher. If only the new generation of guardians..." She sighed in disappointment. "But it's much too early, impossible for the new generation to be chosen now. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Elyon, we want to tell you that you're wrong about the guardians. The new generation of guardians are right here in Meridian. They're at Cornelia's house. And we came here to ask for your help to train them. Your powers still come from the aurameres, unlike Cornelia's and mine. Matt also doesn't have any more powers. They went back to Lillian when she turned 15," Will explained.

"So... the new guardians can come and they can save my son?" Elyon asked, not daring to believe what she just heard.

"Yes, if we are able to train them in time," Matt said.

"Of course! We will begin training as soon as possible! Go and get them while I tell my other son Keith the good news," Elyon said as she bid the two goodbye.

Soon, the guardians, Elyon, Will, Matt, Cornelia, Caleb and Keith were gathered in the living room of the castle. However, behind the think oak door which was ajar, Corey and Samuel were listening to every word they were saying.

The group of 11 talked about training and about Phobos and more details about their powers.

"So, are you girls ready to train?" Elyon asked. The girls nodded their head, unsure about the entire situation.

Suddenly, there was a commotion right outside the door where Corey and Samuel were spying on them. Guards came in holding two people captive - the two mischievous boys.

"Your Majesty, I found these two snooping around spying on you," one of the guards said.

"Mum, Dad," Corey said.

"Corey! And Sam! How could you?" Cornelia chided.

"We couldn't help it! It was all too cool!" Samuel defended.

"Guards, let them go. They are just some boys," Elyon said. The guards released their grip from their arms and left the room.

"Thank you, Queen Elyon," Corey and Samuel said sheepishly.

"Please, boys, it's nothing," Elyon replied. She then turned to the girls. "Time for training," she said, smiling.

**A/N And that's a wrap! Thanks all for reading so far! I hope you like it and it's not too confusing, especially the OCs. But if you are having trouble, drop a review so that I can add a detailed list of OCs before each chapter. **

**~DBT :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Training and the first attack

**A/N Hope you like my story so far. As I promised, there will be more action and not just introductions anymore.! Yay! This chapter will be starting on the training and Phobos will start with the attack, or break out of the prisoners. Oh, and sorry if I took too long to update. School just started and I need to back up on my work. :( But I'll try my best to update ASAP!**

**Chapter 4 - Training and the first attack**

"Okay, focus! Feel the electricity flow through you." Will was training Amelia on how to use the quintessence power. Amelia sighed and relaxed as purple sparks came out of her hands. Of course, she freaked out and screamed, causing the electricity to burst out and nearly killed the plant next to Keith, who jumped back in shock.

"Oops... Sorry, Keith," Amelia said sheepishly. Keith, still in shock, merely nodded and the two went back to training.

"Now, Amelia, you have to focus. Keep your powers under control and things like these won't happen. So just try and aim your quintessence power to that boulder. It's your first time so I understand if you're scared and all, but just try. You can do it," Will cheered on.

Amelia nodded and took a deep breath. The quintessence came again but this time she kept in under control and aimed her hands at the boulder. The sparks hit it spot on and the boulder exploded. "Good job!" Will smiled clapping. Amelia smiled at the comment but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Keith smiling at her and she blushed happily.

A distance away, Cornelia was training the new earth guardian, Coraline, how to use her powers. "Okay, Coraline. Let's start with plants before we move on to anything major. To control plant, you have to feel them. You have to know where they are and feel every inch of them around you. Hmm... Your first task shall be to move that vine over there," Cornelia stated.

Coraline nodded as she closed her eyes in concentration. Her powers worked, seeing as the hanging vine moved around. However, her powers, like Amelia's, went out of control. Coraline's black boyish hair stood up as she fought to keep her powers under control. The green vine twirled itself around the nearby Corey and he was lifted up into the air, hanging upsde down.

"What the - Oh my gosh! I'm in the air! I'm flying and I don't like it! Someone help me!" Corey outright shouted as fear overtook him.

"Coraline! Keep your powers under control. Concentrate on the vine," Cornelia coaxed.

Coraline clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as the vine untwirled itself around Corey, making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. Cornelia rushed to his side as Coraline, completely worn out, slumped to the ground.

Just outside the castle, Elyon trained the rest of the guardians, Myra, Gemma and Isabella. Okay, Isabella shoot out water from your palms and Myra, blow a gust of cold wind to freeze it. It's a technique the previous guardians used," Elyon instructed.

Myra was hesitant and blew a small breeze of icy wind. On the contrary, Isabella, too eager to fulfil Elyon's task, shot a full blast of water.

Meanwhile, Samuel walked around the outside of the castle. "Hey, guys. Any of you seen Corey? I haven't se-" he stopped short when he was shot by a gust of water. Soon, his water bath ended and he looked at the girls angrily.

"Oh my gosh! Samuel! I am so, so sorry! It's all my fault. Anything I can do to help?" Isabella apologised profusely.

"No, it's okay," he said, his expression softening when he saw Isabella talking to him. "I'll just go home and change." He then walked off abruptly.

"Okay, then. Bye!" Isabella called out. Samuel mumbled something inaudible as he continued walking to the village.

"Right, then, girls! Let's try again!" Elyon encouraged.

_Training went quite well but the girls, especially Coraline were completely exhausted. After a long hot bath, everyone went into the dining room for dinner._

"So, Coraline, I hear you're quite a sporty girl," Elyon commented.

"I guess you could say that," Coraline said modestly as she ducked her head into her food.

"Come on, Cor! Don't be so shy!" Myra said.

"Coraline represented our school for track, tennis and swimming," Gemma stated.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Corey said.

"Well, I guess. It is quite good, but Myra here, she represented our school for violin, flute and oboe," Coraline reflected her attention to Myra.

"That's very impressive," Elyon said, smiling.

"But Isabella took part in several dance competitons for our school," Myra said.

"Wow. Dancing must be your forte," Samuel said.

"Yeah, I did some training. But it doesn't compare to Amelia here, who won the Math and Science Olympiad. It's an international competition," Isabella said.

"Whoa! You must be really smart!" Keith said, impressed.

"I suppose I won a few contests but Gemma took part in an annual fashion designing competition and won," Amelia said.

"Wow! How did this conversation deter from Coraline's sports achivements?" Gemma asked in mock shock.

Everyone laughed and continued with their meal as they chatted about many things.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to discuss about the attack of Phobos, since they could see it coming. Sonn, it turned late and everyone had to go home, except Elyon, Keith and the girls, who were having their sleepover there.

Will and Matt left and went to bed to get ready for their job the next day. Keith and almost all the girls left for their rooms.

Cornelia and Caleb also left the castle with Elyon seeing them out but Coraline stopped him before he could follow. "Oh, Corey?" she asked.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"Sorry about this afternoon. I never got to apologise how about the vine," she said sheepishly, looking down.

Corey put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. You couldn't help it. It's your first time, after all."

She looked into his sea green eyes and smiled. "Thanks." The two looked expectantly at each other befor Coraline broke the silence. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," Corey replied and the two parted.

As soon as Coraline walked into the room she shared with her four best friends, she was bombarded with questions.

"So, Coraline, did you have a nice chat with Corey?" "Did you two kiss?" "Was he nice? Did he treat you like a lady?" And these questions went on and on as Coraline just stood there, shocked.

"Dudes!" she shouted, causing the girls to keep quiet. "Nothing happened between Corey and I. I just apologised to him about this afternoon's vine incident," Coraline objected.

"Come on, Cor. Be honest. You just wanted to talk to him," Gemma teased.

Coraline's cheeks turned bright pink as she shook her head. "Of course not! This is ridiculous!"

"Ooh! She's blushing! She _does_ like Corey!" Myra squealed excitedly.

"I do not!" Coraline protested.

Just then, Elyon knocked on the door. "Girls, time to sleep. There's more training tomorrow!"

"Okay, Mrs Brown. We'll go to sleep now," Amelia, the ever-serious one, said.

"Good. I'll see you girls tomorrow. Good night," her voice said and the sound of her footsteps grew fainter and fainter.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Michael, you know the plan, right?" Phobos and Michael were outside the castle preparing to release the former allies of Phobos.<p>

"Yup. Just wait for the change of guards then go," Michael replied. Just then, the old guards walked out of the castle.

"Michael, go now!" Phobos commanded. Michael jumped up and stealthily crept into the castle.

He quickly made his way to the dungeon where he knocked out the two guards on duty. "This is too easy," he smiled to himself. He then raised his right hand and powers shot out of it, releasing almost all of the prisoners. The only ones left behind were Cedric and Miranda, who had betrayed Phobos previously. Michael steathily led the army to the entrance of the castle.

"Hey, stop!" a guard called. He raised his sword and was about to attack when Michael knocked him out effortlessly. At the last minute, though, he gave a shrill cry and guards started rushing to battle the escaping prisoners.

_Meanwhile, in the girls' room..._

"Girls, wake up! The castle is being attacked!" Elyon barged into the girls' room and woke the girls up.

Amelia yawned and took out the heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, unite," she mumbled sleepily. They immediately transformed into their guardian form and they felt extremely prepared and awake.

"Air!" Myra cried.

"Quintessence!" Amelia followed.

"Fire!" Gemma said.

"Water!" Isabella smiled.

"Earth!" Coraline finished.

"Right, girls. Now, let's see who's behind this!" Amelia cheered on as Elyon led the girls to the dungeon where the battle was brewing.

As soon as they arrived, they started attacking the lurdens. "Who released them from jail?" Coraline asked as she tried to control her powers as plants wrapped around the lurdens and Phobos's old allies.

Myra was forming a tornado to fly away some lurdens when she spotted a raven-haired youth leading them around the corner discreetly. She curiously followed them and found that he was leading them through a fold. The youth spotted her and blasted her, making her flyback a couple of feet. "Izzy!" she shouted and pointed to the fold before she landed in a heap on the floor.

Isabella quickly flew there and checked out the fold. "He's behind all this!" she shouted before Michael blasted her as well, and she fell to the ground.

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at him. "Michael...?"Elyon muttered.

Suddenly, the fold closed and there was a bright flash as Phobos appeared and teletransported all his allies away.

"Whoa, talk about weird," Gemma said.

"Queen Elyon, are you okay?" Amelia asked as she rushed to Elyon's side.

"I'm fine. I just could have sworn... Nevermind, it's just my imagination," Elyon said.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe we can solve this mystery," Amelia urged.

Elyon smiled at the girls. "Later. Now, you should go back to sleep," she said, and led the girls back to their rooms to have a nice and fitful sleep.

**A/N And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you still are able to catch up with my OCs. If not, just drop a review or a PM and I'll explain. :) I hope you've liked my story so far! Thanks for reading and bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: School and training

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you liked my previous chapters. So, Michael has sorta revealed himself and Elyon is confused. What to do? Only one way to find out: read on!**

**Chapter 5 - School and training**

In the early morning, the girls, along with Cornelia, Caleb, Corey, Samuel, Elyon and Keith were seated in the living room discussingabout last night's breakout.

"First Phobos, then the rest of the gang. All except Lizard-tongue and his girlfriend, of course," Cornelia stated. Myra stifled a giggle at Cornelia's nickname for Cedric.

"But who's behind this? That's the main question," Isabella said.

"It was this black-haired boy. I saw him last night. I found him and told Isabella about it, then she told you guys" Myra recounted.

"My guess was that he was working for Phobos," Gemma said.

"He doesn't look like a lurden. What's in it for him?" Coraline asked.

"Queen Elyon? Do you or Keith know him? He's part of Meridian after all, right?" Amelia asked Elyon.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Keith asked, worried.

"That boy you saw... could you describe him to me?" Elyon asked.

"He had black hair. It was side-swept and so neat. Kinda looked like a businessman," Myra started.

"He had blue eyes. Like really pale blue. Kinda like yours, Myra. And he wore some clothes made of some strange material. It's like... It's exactly like that!" Isabella said excitedly as she pointed to Keith's clothes.

"That sounds like..." Keith muttered as realisation hit him.

"Michael," Elyon finished, close to tears.

"It all makes sense now!" Gemma cried out, a 'eureka' moment for her. "Phobos kidnapped Michael and they swapped bodies so now Phobos is in Michael's body and Michael is in... Nevermind," she stopped when everyone gave her disbelieving looks.

"There has to be a logical explanation for all this!" Coraline urged.

"Maybe he took all of Michael's powers and while doing so he got the look of Michael," Gemma reasoned.

"And what would Michael look like now?" Isabella questioned.

Gemma looked uncertain as she lost her confidence. "Erm... Phobos?" she guessed. Everyone groaned at her illogical reply.

"Hold on," Amelia said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Elyon, is it possible to hypnotise someone with your powers?"

"Yes, yes, it's possible. Amelia, you're a genius!" Elyon replied happpily.

"Just like Nerissa did to the others! We broke it when Nerissa wasn't there because they needed constant orders," Cornelia recalled.

"Then we can do that too. But how do we get Phobos distracted?" Coraline asked.

"I've got the perfect plan. First, we must lure him to the castle, then..." Caleb explained his plan to the occupants of the room and they nodded.

Then they decided to engage the plan next week as it when when the girls' summer holidays start. Just in time, because Will and Matt walked through the fold and joined the group in the living room.

"Okay, girls, party over, time to go home. You girl's have school tomorrow," Will reminded.

"Whoa, you girls go to school. That's so cool," Samuel said.

Myra scoffed. "Why would it be cool? We get stereotyped and learn algebra. How fun can that be?"

"But still, Mum told me some cool stuff about school. Oh, the things I would give to have a day in school," Corey said.

Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other. "Maybe you can," Cornelia said. "You boys can go to Sheffield for a week before summer holidays and experience school life. Also, you can teach the girls some fighting moves."

"That'd be so cool! Thanks Mum and Dad!" Corey said.

"That's a great idea! But I have to check with my parents," Samuel said.

"We'll wait here while you pack and discuss it with Samuel's parents," Matt said. They nodded and the four exited the castle.

Soon, they came back with two large backpacks. "All set," Samuel said happily.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Amelia opened a fold. "Let's go," she said and led the way back to Earth.

* * *

><p>Monday arrived and Corey and Samuel had settled things with the principal and so they were allowed to have lessons with the girls.<p>

Lessons passed normally: Amelia paying full attention, Coraline passing noted to Isabella, Myra writing random lyrics to a song she just learnt and Gemma designing a new outfit. Samuel and Corey, also bored by the lesson, joined the note-passing between Coraline and Isabella.

Soon, lunch came and everyone hurriedly ran out of class. "Are lessons always this boring?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. But later there's science so we'll be doing experiments and there's gym," Coraline said, optimistic.

"Yeah, Mondays after lunch are always better," Gemma said.

The two boys shrugged as they continued eating they're lunch hungrily as the group talked about life in Meridian for the boys.

Just as they dumped the plates in the bin, the bell rang and they went to class, grabbed their books and headed to the lab.

The science teacher paired Coraline with Corey and Isabella with Samuel as they were the two best students, apart from Amelia, who was partnered with the worst student in class.

"Okay, class. So, today we will be mixing hydrochloric acid and calcium carbonate," Mrs. Char said.

"Okay, I'll get the hydrochloric acid and you'll get the calcium carbonate," Coraline instructed.

They quickly did the experiment and was successful, making calcium chloride, carbon dioxide and water.

"Very good job, you two. And your first try, too. You make a great team," Mrs. Char complimented as she walked past their bench. They looked at each other and grinned.

After chemistry, they headed to the gym. "Right, everyone, today we'll be climbing ropes" Coach Huber said. A chorus of groans could be heard as he continued. "Target timing is 3 minutes. Everybody, line up!"

Immediately, everybody jumped into line. Of course, most of the class got 4 minutes, but Coraline, Corey, Samuel and a few others managed to make it under three minutes, and so the boys immediately got labelled 'the jocks', much to their dislike.

"Now I know what you mean when you say you are labelled," Corey said, frowning when he discovered their new nicknames.

Coraline shrugged. "That's school for you," she commented before they packed their bags and left to Isabella's house.

"So, now what do we do?" Samuel asked, shattering the akward silence between all of them.

"I guess we train," Isabella answered.

"Guardians, unite," Amelia said, taking out the Heart.

"Air!" Myra started.

"Quintessence!" Amelia continued.

"Fire!" Gemma said.

"Water!" Isabella cried.

"Earth!" Coraline finished.

"Well, then. Let's begin," Corey said, and the girls started controlling the objects around the house. The two boys made their way to the backyard and fought each other.

And so this continued for the afternoon and by 5, all of them were worn out.

"Whoa, I'm exhausted," Isabella said as she slumped on her bed.

"This takes time to getting used to. I mean, I'm used to exhaustion from training and all, but this is a completely different story," Coraline commented as she lay down on the floor.

Myra looked at her watch. "Gotta go guys! My parents are expecting me," she said. She grabbed her stuff, said goodbye and left the house.

After some drinks, the rest also left, leaving Corey, Samuel and Isabella in the house. The three of them did their homework and an uneventful day passed.

**A/N And so, this ends chapter 4. Hope you liked it and feel free to leave a review!**

**~DBT :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Phobos makes his first move

**A/N Hey everybody! Hope you've been enjoying my story. Sorry the uploading's been going really slowly but I've been a bit busy so there's not much time for me to upload. But let's make the best of the time and here you go - enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - Phobos makes his first move**

The next day passed similarly and nothing of importance passed. Until, that is after school, when Cornelia appeared in the Olsen's' living room.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" Corey asked, shocked.

"Meridianis being attacked! Come quick, and prepare for battle!" she said.

Amelia pulled out the heart by instinct. "Guardians, unite," she said.

Immediately, the girls transformed and Cornelia opened a fold toMeridianusing her Tonga Tooth. Everyone went through it and ended up in the castle. Cries were heard from the window and the group looked through it. In front of them, was this group of at least 300 people fighting each other. Clanging of swords and loud cries could be heard as soldiers and lurdens fell to the ground. Elyon and Keith were flying up in the sky while using their magic to defeat lurdens.

Seeing this, the girls flew out the window and fought some lurdens using their powers while the boys grabbed some swords and ran out to fight as well. The fight went on and more lurdens fell. Elyon's team was winning because of all their magic but suddenly Michael appeared and started blasting the soldiers. Elyon took one look at him and tears started forming in her eyes.

"That's what you get when you defy me! Take that, Keith! You were my younger brother. My _younger_ fraternal twin and yet you get to be King? Ridiculous! Preposterous! Intolerable!" Michael cried and with every harsh word he said, he sent blasts of energy beams to the soldiers.

With that, Elyon started sobbing and flew into the castle. "I got her! Continue fighting!" Cornelia's voice said from the window.

"What's wrong, dear sister?" came a sinister voice from the bushes. That was followed by a sinister laugh as Phobos rose from his hiding place. He always loved to have a 'grand entrance', as he called it.

"I'd know that voice anywhere... Phobos!" Caleb gasped.

"Ah, the rebel leader. It's time to let you know how it feels to lose. You and your petty little guardian friends always stopped me. No more!" Phobos cried, ending with an evil laugh.

"Think again!"Myrasaid, blasting him with a current of strong air. She acted in impulse, as she usually did, and she paid dearly for it.

"You brat! Who do you think you are?" Phobos scolded, shocking her with a large amount of power when he recovered from his blast of as she fell to the ground.

"Myra!" Isabella dove to help her friend.

"Well, we're Caleb's 'petty little friends', the guardians! The new generation!" Coraline spoke up, her green eyes shining defiantly.

"What, you don't have a name? The previous guardians had W.I.T.C.H. I guess you're not as good. Just what I need to defeat you," Phobos grinned evilly.

"Don't be too sure. We have 2 hearts. You have none," Amelia pointed out.

"But I can still win!" Phobos said arrogantly, blasting some more soldiers.

Isabella andMyralooked at each other and grinned. They stood beside each other and used their powers to freeze Phobos. It succeeded, but only for a while. Not long later, the ice cracked and shattered.

"It'll take much more than that to hold me," Phobos said.

"How about this?" Gemma said as he scalded his with a flame.

"Or this?" Coraline smirked as she controlled many vines which wrapped around many lurdens, Phobos and even Michael.

Phobos tried hard to break free but he could not. "We'll be back, guardians," he scowled as he teletrasported everyone on his side away.

"And we'll be waiting," Gemma muttered, smiling proudly.

_In the cave..._

"They beat us," Michael said.

"I know that!" Phobos snapped. "The girl. The one with the black hair. We need to get rid of her to obtain the Heart of Kandracar. We get that Heart and we get more power. Not only that, but we can go to other worlds to get their hearts as well!"

"Good idea. But how are we going to do that? Sneak our lurden army through a fold?" Michael asked sarcastically as he looked at the group of lurdens in front of them.

"Of course not! I'll teletransport myself to the castle and sneak in the fold when the girls come back or leave," Phobos plotted.

"Maybe I should go. I mean, they don't even know you. And I can disguise myself really well," Michael said.

"Yes, I suppose you are the same age as them..." he contemplated."Very well." Phobos then teletransported Michael into the castle and he snuck around, making sure nobody saw him as he made his way to the living room, where he knew the girls would be with his mother.

"...and we beat them!" Coraline said excitedly as she described the battle with Elyon.

"Wow, you did a very good job, girls. I'm proud of you," Elyon said, at which the girls beamed.

"Queen Elyon, Phobos mentioned something about a witch. What's that?"Myraasked, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Oh, W.I.T.C.H. It was the previous guardians' initials. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin. You girls can come up with one too," Elyon explained.

"Hm... G.I.M.A.C? C.A.M.G.I?" Gemma offered.

"How about M.A.G.I.C?" Amelia asked.

"Of course! M.A.G.I.C! We got it! We are now M.A.G.I.C, the guardians of the veil!"Myrasaid, punching the air.

Just then, Corey and Samuel entered and they sat down, exhausted.

"Wow, you two look tired. Why don't you go back to earth and rest at my place?" Isabella asked and looked at Amelia.

"Got it," she said and made a fold. Outside, Michael was grinning as he made himself invisible and followed the group of youths to earth.

The girls, Michael, Corey and Samuel arrived at Will and Matt's place and Michael immediately disappeared through on open window.

"Oh, you're back. We were so worried! Why did you go off like that so suddenly?" Matt asked, relieved.

"It's not our fault!Meridianwas being attacked!" Coraline defended.

"Oh my! Who did it? And how did it go?" Will asked as her brows furrowed in concern.

"Phobos and some other guy. Elyon's son, erm... what's his name? Oh yeah, Michael. And then we kicked his butt!" Gemma said proudly.

"Good job, girls. Now why don't all of you go home and take a good rest? You deserve it. I'll drop all of you off at your respective homes," Will offered.

The four girls nodded and graciously thanked her as they piled into her car and she drove off.

**A/N So that's Chapter 6 of my story. Hope you guys liked it and thanks so much to all my reviewers. Love you all! Hopefully next chapter will be up soon but it's tough, especially with school exams coming up. But I'll try my best! And thanks all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Released

**A/N Here's chapter 7 of my story. A special shout out to RAHbooks for faithfully reviewing this story. Thanks so much! :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 - Released**

Michael walked along the streets, absolutely lost. It seemed really easy - capture the girls' Heart. But then again, the details were not thought of. Where would he live? What would he eat? And so on...

He continued walking and reached a cave on the outskirts of town. He went inside and found it empty. He nodded and decided that this was his home for now. It was near a river and not many people would find him here so it was a pretty good place to live.

He put down his small bag of belongings and left for town. It was a bustling place with people running around, cars filling the roads. He walked along with the crowd and spotted a wallet poking out of an old lady's handbag. He smirked evilly before he walked in front of her and abruptly stopped, causing her to fall.

"I'm so sorry madam," he said politely as he helped her pick up her items, slipping her wallet into his pocket.

"It's okay, no harm done," the lady said with a kind and toothless smile.

The two then parted and Michael made his way to the nearest store to buy some food which would last him a few days. He then returned to his cave and kept the food as he thought of a plan to steal the Heart of Kandrakar. Soon, it was nightfall and he went to sleep, ready to put his plan into action the next day.

* * *

><p>Michael woke up the next morning and quickly got ready for the day. He grabbed his satchel and walked to town. Soon, he spotted Myra on her way to school. He smiled and followed her from a distance to school.<p>

"Myra, hi!" her friends called to her.

"Hi guys!" she replied to Isabella, Samuel, Coraline and Corey.

"Hi everyone. I'm still so tired from yesterday," Gemma yawned as she joined the group.

"Same," they replied. Soon, all were gathered in school except for Amelia, the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.

Of course, the group became pretty worried for their Japanese friend. Suddenly, the bell rang and their worry grew.

Meanwhile, Amelia was running to school full of fatigue and sleepiness from the battle the previous day. Her usually neat bun was a mess as she turned a corner. She was about to reach when a young raven-haired boy stopped her.

"Hi, miss, can you help, please? My mother is sick and I lost my way to the doctors," Michael said, trying his best to look sad.

"But... my school," Amelia looked longingly at the school gates.

"Don't worry, if I get my mother there in time, the doctor will write you a letter to your teacher," Michael lied again.

"But... Okay, fine," she sighed.

"Thank you! Come, I'll show you the way to where my mother is. She stopped over there before I went to look for help," Michael explained as he started leading Amelia to an alley.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the two ignored it. "Amelia!" voices came from behind them. They turned around and saw Amelia's friends waving to her and calling her.

"Amelia, where are you going? And who is this?" they asked.

"Prince Michael...?" Samuel muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Michael asked in a pretense of curiosity. He looked behind them and put on a look of excitement. "Oh, my gosh! It's a puppy!" As the rest turned around, he promptly teletransported away into his cave.

"Who was that boy and how'd he get away so fast?" Amelia asked as she realised that Michael was gone.

Michael, on the other hand, was extremely angry. How did they know it was him? Then, he got it. He would get a disguise. Go to a costume shop, buy some stuff and no one would even recognise him. He smile as he thought up of his back-up plan, ready to be put into action once his enemies ended school.

* * *

><p>"Oh! I swear, that was the most boring day of school so far!" Gemma cried, leaving the school doors after school.<p>

"You say that every day," Coraline noted.

"That's because school gets even worse every day," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, guys, I was thinking about that boy this morning. You said he looks like Prince Michael, right?" Amelia asked as they nodded dumbly. "Maybe it was him."

"Whoa! Amelia, you sound like Gemma!" Coraline laughed.

"Wait, listen me out. What if... what if Phobos sent Michael to Earth to get the Heart of Kandrakar?" Amelia said.

"But... how?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe he went invisible. Like how I can do so sometimes, "Myra suggested as she demonstrated, disappearing from the rests' sight.

"But how did he come to Earth?" Isabella questioned again.

"Maybe he followed us to the fold while being invisible," Samuel pondered.

"That's a possibility. But on the other hand, it might not even be Michael," Corey pointed out.

Awkward silence.

"Way to end our conversation, dude," Coraline playfully punched his shoulder.

"I was just trying to be realistic," he whined.

They laughed and started walking home. Once they met the first crossroads, Amelia separated from the group after some quick goodbyes. Suddenly, a man with a red bandana and sunglasses approached her.

"Hi, I'm a tourist from theCaribbean. I'm trying to get to the...erm...hospital. Yeah, the hospital. Know how to get there?" he asked nervously.

"Erm, yeah, sure. Follow me," she said and she walked on, the man following her.

They continued walking in silence, Amelia leading the way, until the man pushed her into a dark alley. He then took off his bandana and sunglasses and said darkly, "Give me the Heart of Kandrakar."

"Prince Michael. I knew it. And you'll never get your hands on the Heart!" Amelia retorted defiantly

"Tsk, tsk. Phobos was right about you. He said you were a feisty one. Let's change that."

"Speaking of him, where is Phobos?"

"He's not here right now, sorry to disappoint you. But no matter, I can still do the work myself."

"No, you can't," Amelia smiled as she recalled the words of Cornelia about Nerissa and the guardians two generations ago. _I just need something to make him remember_, she thought. She hesitantly took out the Heart of Kandrakar and held it out of reach of Michael but close enough for him to look at it intently.

"I knew it, guardian. You would give threw Heart to me. It was just a matter of time," he grinned evilly before his expression suddenly changed to a fearful one. "What the..?" Suddenly, a pink light erupted from the Heart and surrounded Michael. His body tensed up and shook with spasms before he slumped to the ground.

"Prince Michael!" she gasped before she kept the Heart and ran to his side and shook him. "Prince Michael..?" she checked his pulse and, fortunately, it was fine.

Michael slowly opened his eyes and slowly got up. "Where am I? Who are you? Last thing I remembered was guard duty then... Phobos!" he shot up as memories flooded his mind. "I was under his control... the battle... the cave... the guardians," he mumbled. "My mother..."

"So, Prince Michael, you're good again?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. But just call me Michael. Erm... do you know how to get out of this place... wherever it is?"

Amelia nodded. "But maybe I should ask Mrs. Olsen first. But then again, she won't be back until evening. We'll go to my place first then later on we'll go over," she thought out loud. Michael nodded dumbly and followed her to her house.

**A/N Yay! Michael is released from Phobos' control! I know that in the show the Heart thing didn't happen but it's a fanfic so, hey, I'll mess around a little**


	8. Chapter 8: the Final Battle

**A/N Here's one of the last chapters, but definitely not the last. It's really dramatic and containes fightning scenes. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 8 - The battle**

"And so that's how I made it here to Earth," Michael explained to Amelia.

"Wow, that's so amazing!" Amelia replied.

"Thanks. So what time does your friend's mother get home?" he asked.

"She should be back soon. Give me a minute to call the rest and we'll meet at Isabella's house," she said and took out her mobile phone. She quickly talked to the girls and they headed out of the house.

Soon, they reached Isabella's house and rang the doorbell. Myra appeared at the door and smiled. "Hi Amelia! Finally you're here! Everyone else is here already. Who's that? Is that your boyfriend?" she asked playfully. Suddenly, she realised who he was. "It's that guy! Queen Elyon's son! Amelia! Why'd you bring him here? We all know he's evil!"

"Chill, Myra. Why don't we go inside and I'll explain everything," Amelia suggested. Myra nodded stiffly and led them to the living room where everyone was gathered.

The reaction towards Amelia bringing Michael in was explosive. All the girls gaped at him as they objected and argued while the adults tried to quieten them down.

"Hey! Everybody! CHILL!" Coraline shouted for attention. "First, we're making way too much noise. Second, I am also confused on why the servant of our enemy is standing in Isabella's living room!"

"Because he's no longer the servant of our enemy. He became good again! I used the Heart of Kandrakar to do so. And now he's with us, no longer evil," Amelia explained. Michael smiled at the girls and they returned with a curt nod.

"Well, then, if he's so good now, why don't we bring him to see his mother, Queen Elyon," Gemma smirked.

"That's exactly what I want! Can I? Please?" Michael pleaded.

Everyone looked at each other expectantly.

"I say... yes. I mean, maybe he really is good," Coraline finally spoke.

"Why don't we put it to a vote? A simple majority wins," Will offered. They quickly voted and it was decided: Michael was going back to Meridian.

Amelia smiled as she took out the Heart of Kandrakar and made a fold to Meridian. They quickly entered it and landed in the castle.

"Queen Elyon?" they called.

Soon, Elyon, along with Keith, joined them. "Michael!" Elyon cried happily as she ran forward to hug him. Keith just smiled and patted his shoulder.

After happy but awkward reunions, they sat down on the sofas in the living room. "Okay, now that that's done, what are we going to do with Phobos?" Corey asked.

"We could just defeat him. It would be too easy," Gemma said with a wave of her hand.

"But let's give him a taste of his own medicine," Myra smirked evilly.

"What do you mean?" Myra asked as she shook her head in confusion.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. Since Phobos messed with our minds, we'll return the favour by messing with his mind," Amelia said as she returned with a grin.

"We could get Michael to go to him with the Heart of Kandrakar and pretend that he actually got it then whn they come to attack we'll take back the Heart and he'll feel like an idiot," Isabella said.

"But, there's a problem. If we give him the Heart, we can't get it back," Will said. "But we could always make an astro drop of it." When the girls looked at her cluelessly, she continued, "An astro drop is a duplicate of something. It's not real and it disappears when you say 'astro drop'." She then explained the Amelia how it worked and soon, right in front of them, there was an astro drop of the Heart of Kandrakar.

They then went back to Earth, where Will and Matt stayed for they had work to do. Plus, they were sure they wouldn't do much help unless it meant calling the school the next day saying that the girls were sick or something. Amelia then opened a fold and Michael entered the cave Phobos was hiding in.

"I'm back. And I've got the Heart of Kandrakar," Michael said with a devious grin.

"Good. Come here and give your uncle a hug, my dear nephew," he said, also grinning evilly.

Michael approached him and as soon as they were less than a meter apart, Phobos shot a blast of lightning towards him and capturing him in a cell made of ha magic.

"Very good try, but you failed. I am the master of deceit and treachery. You cannot trick me," Phobos said. "And get rid of that astro drop." Just as he said the two words, the fake Heart disappeared.

With that, he shot Michael with another blast of lightning and shrunk him. The now unconscious Michael lay there in his palm as he flew out of the cave with the lurden army following him. He reached the castle and flew through an open window where he easily knocked out a few guards and made his way to the living room. The alarms sounded as Phobos was seen but the lurdens were still to far away.

"That's probably the alarm for Phobos and Michael. Our plan is working! We should go now to pretend to put up a fight," Elyon said as they got up.

Phobos smiled to himself before he returned Michael to his original size and flung him across the room onto the oak table where everyone was gathered around. They jumped in shock as Michael's head started bleeding.

"Michael!" Amelia, Keith and Elyon shouted as they rushed to his side.

Amelia glared at Phobos before she took out the real Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, unite!" she cried and the five girls transformed.

Amelia was the first to attack, sending a blast of lightning in Phobos' direction. Phobos merely smiled and dodged it. In the midst of the battle, everyone gathered around Michael, trying to heal him. Keith, Corey and Samuel joined the battle against Phobos as Elyon still stayed beside Michael.

Phobos shook his head, smiling as he first attacked Corey, sending him flying towards the wall. Cornelia rushed to him as Coraline tried to harm Phobos in her fury. Next on Phobos' attack list was Samuel as he attacked the brown-haired boy, making him crash into the wall as well. Seeing that there was no one to help him, Isabella rushed to his sid, cleaning his wound with her water.

Phobos smiled as he gained his confidence, shooting blasts of lightning to Myra, who at time could be too unsure of herself. This was one of these times as she cringed in fear - fear of Phobos' powers and her own.

"Myra! Don't be afraid! Just try to use your powers!" Keith yelled to her.

"But what if I hurt someone else? I didn't get enough training!" Myra asked worriedly.

"Just do it!" Keith yelled. Myra shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in concentration as she mustered up her courage and blew a gust of wind in Phobos' direction, causing him to knock off balance.

"We've got the upper hand now!" Amelia shouted victoriously as she sent a blast of lightning towards him. Coraline smiled as she also attacked him, branches and vines twirling around him, trapping him.

Gemma, who was dazed and blur before, broke out of her trance-like state as she shot a blast of fire towards him.

Just then, a young soldier burst into the room. "Your highness! The castle is being attacked by lurdens! The soldiers are going to fight but we're - Argh!" The most tragic thing happened. Phobos deflected Gemma's burst of fire and aimed it at the soldier. The young man slumped to the ground, gripping his arm, where the burn was, as he grimaced in pain.

Gemma immediately rushed to his side and apologised profusely. The solder murmured something about it not being her fault before he drifted into an unconscious state.

Phobos grinned evilly. "How sweet," he said mockingly before he blasted Gemma with extremely powerful lightning. Gemma gave a sharp gasp before she joined the soldier on the floor.

The rest, by now, were quivering with fear. All except for Elyon, who has still weeping for her unconscious child, who had a bleeding head. Phobos grinned as he absorbed all of their negative emotions: hate, fear, sorrow, desperation. He smiled again as he felt himself gaining power.

One by one, he knocked out the guardians as they helplessly tried to defend themselves until finally, only Amelia and Elyon was left. Amelia put up the most fight, using the Heart to try and get more power to defend herself. It worked for the first few minutes but after that, she couldn't keep up. She was exhausted and could fight no more. She gave in and fell to the ground like the others.

"And now, sister, give me the Heart of Meridian and the throne or else I will deal with you like how I dealt with them and I'll take it by force," Phobos negotiated.

Elyon looked at Phobos with tear-filled eyes. "You will do no such thing... brother." Phobos tried to absorb all her negative emotions but there was extremely little. For Elyon was not fighting with fear, not hatred. She was fighting with love - love for her friends, her palace and her sons. And finally, she fought for her late husband. He had died trying to fight Phobos a long time ago, but Elyon still had not let it go. She still loved him and hated Phobos for that, but she kept going. For him.

Phobos saw the determination and love in her eyes and backed away. Elyon took a step forward and said bravely, "I've defeated you once and I can defeat you again, Phobos." With that, she unleashed her inner dragon and it twirled around Phobos, surrounding him. It wrapped around his body and unleashed its energy from every scale it was covered in.

"Nooo!" Phobos cried in agony and defeat before he was teletransported to his old cell. He looked around and sat on the ground in the failure of his seemingly brilliant plan.

Elyon looked at the destruction of her castle. She shook her head and sighed, making her way to the balcony of her castle. She lifted up her right palm and power flowed through it, bursting out in many different directions. The lurdens on the battlefield disappeared as Phobos did, also appearing in the prison cells. They growled in defeat and sat down in the cell, nothing better to do.

Elyon then called every single medic in the village and together, they healed everyone's wounds and took them to the larger rooms in the castle where they could hold the wounded.

**A/N And here ends the most dramatic chapter I've ever written in my life! I hope you guys like it! Anyway, I'm not sure if you nkow the pairings yet so I won't tell yo ubut all will be revealed in the next chapter. Hopefully. **

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! :)**

**~DBT**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**A/N hey guys! Here's the last chapter already! Hope you've enjoyed my journey of making this fan fiction! I know it's really late but at least I did it in the end, right? So, anyway, here it is my own sweat and blood - the final chapter.**

**Chapter 9 - Aftermath**

Amelia woke up in a room. She looked around and found herself on a soft bed. It looked like a hospital ward. There were ten beds and everyone else was asleep. She recongised the rest immediately. It was all the guardians and the boys, including the soldier whose hand was burned.

She sat up but realised she could not as everywhere hurt so badly. She looked at the window and realised it was morning. She jumped inwardly. How was she going to go to school like this? Then she realised it was the first day of the summer holidays. She heaved a huge sigh of relief before someone slowly opened the door.

Then, another worry overtook her. What if this was the castle and Phobos had taken over it. And he was keeping all of them captive. She looked at the figure opening the door and prayed it was not Phobos On the contrary, it was Elyon. Amelia heaved another sigh of relief before she stirred in her bed.

Elyon made her way to Amelia's bed. "Hi Amelia, awake already? How do you feel?" Elyon asked.

"Hi Queen Elyon. I guess I'm feeling better but I still hurt all over."

"That's good. And please, Amelia, don't call me Queen Elyon. Just Elyon would be fine. You have earned my and Meridian's trust by fighting for us with your life. Thank you."

Amelia blushed at the compliment. She usually wasn't complimented very sincerely. Usually it was 'Wow, good grades, Amelia.' or 'Amelia, you're really smart.' They would have been okay if they were actually sincere about it.

Just then, Michael stirred in his bed and Elyon made her way to him.

Amelia looked around the room once more before she drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

Elyon made her way to her son. She looked at him as he tossed and turned in his sleep. She then walked out of the room, to take a break before she checked on them again.

A while later, Coraline woke up and sat up on her bed. She felt fine, but her shoulder hurt. She then got up and walked around the room, observing it. She wanted to explore but she knew she wouldn't be allowed by Elyon, or would she? But she decided to play safe and wait first. She then sat down on her bed, bored.

"Up so early?" a voice said from behind her.

"Yeah. How you feeling?" Coraline asked.

"Better, I guess. You?" Corey replied.

"Same, but bored," Coraline said.

"Maybe we could explore the castle," Corey suggested as he joined Coraline on her bed.

"Yeah, but Queen Elyon might not allow it and we might get lost."

Just then, Elyon walked in.

"Coraline and Corey, you're awake! How do you feel?" she asked.

"Good, but we're pretty bored. Can we explore the castle?" Corey asked.

"But of course. Go ahead," Elyon said as she stepped out of their way.

"Thanks!" they said before jumping up and running out of the room.

Once they left, Gemma groaned and sat up in her bed. "What's with all the noise?"

"Coraline and Corey left to explore the castle. But how are you doing?"

"Good, I guess. But can I get a piece of paper and a pencil to design some stuff?"

Elyon nodded before she left the room to get the items. She returned shortly and after a quick thanks, Gemma got to designing.

Elyon walked around the room, checking on the rest, when Keith woke up and sat up.

"Hi Keith, how are you doing?" Elyon asked.

"Hi Mum. I'm doing well," Keith answered, looking around the room.

"Good. Coraline and Corey went to explore the castle. Do you want to walk around as well?"

"Maybe later I'll go to the castle gardens," Keith replied as he stole a glance to Myra's bed, opposite him.

"Queen Elyon? You're needed in the throne room," a servant came into the room and notified her.

"I'll see you later, Keith," Elyon said before she followed the servant.

Keith looked at Myra's bed and walked towards it. He looked at her blonde air sticking out of the blanket and sighed. With that, he turned around and was about to go back to his bed when Myra's eyes fluttered open and she saw him. "Keith?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Keith turned around as he winced inwardly.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Good. But I need some fresh air so I'm going to the castle gardens. Wanna join me?"

"I'd love to," Myra smiled and jumped out of bed, appearing beside Keith as they walked out of the room.

"Aw... you two lovebirds have fun," Gemma teased as they passed her bed. The couple did not deny it, but they looked down with their cheeks red. Before escaping more teasing from her.

Just after they left, Gemma heard someone stir to her right. It was the soldier who burned his hand. She didn't know his name, though. She got up and went to his bed. He saw her and smiled, despite the pain in his arm.

"Hello, guardian."

"Hi soldier. My name's Gemma, by the way," Gemma said.

"Mine's Jordan. Nice to meet you," he said as he held out his good hand.

Gemma shook it politely before Jordan tried to get up, but failed. "Are you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, my body hurts all over. But I want to sit up."

Gemma looked like she was thinking about something before she put her hand behind his back. "On three. One, two three," Gemma said before the two tried their best to make Jordan sit up. They were successful as Jordan sat on his bed, Gemma beside him.

"Thanks, Gemma," he said as he blushed.

"It's no problem. I'm just a little tired. I don't do exercise much," she said, looking at him. It was then that Gemma realised how good-looking he was. With his light brown hair shining in the sun and his deep blue eyes staring into hers, he was just awesome.

"Hey, lovebirds, how you doing?" Samuel asked from across the room.

The two then looked down, embarrassed.

"If you think we're bad how about you and Izzy? I know you have a soft spot for her," Gemma retorted. Samuel immediately looked away, not daring to meet Gemma's hazel eyes.

"I heard my name," Isabella mumbled as she woke up. Samuel's eyes widened as he prayed she did not hear their conversation.

"We... we were just talking about how you... er... talk in your sleep," Samuel spluttered. _Smart move, man_, he thought sarcastically.

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Isabella said indignantly. Gemma and Jordan immediately burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Amelia woke up and asked, propping herself on her elbows on her bed.

"Samuel just told Isabella that she talked in her sleep and Isabella got pissed," Gemma replied, winking at Amelia, whose bed was beside Jordan's.

Samuel then looked at Corey's empty bed and said, "Oh, wow, I wonder where Corey went. I'll go look for him." Then he ran out of the room before anyone told Isabella about his feelings.

"Samuel, you come back here right now and explain to me what's going on!" Isabella yelled as she chased after him.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" Amelia asked. Jordan and Gemma nodded, smirking. That ended their conversation as Gemma and Jordan got back to designing clothes and Amelia just lay on her bed.

Suddenly, a voice erupted in the room. "Ugh! I can't think of ideas for my outfit! It's so annoying!" Gemma complained.

"Maybe if we walk around the castle we can figure something out?" Jordan said. Gemma smiled and nodded. She liked the concept of 'we'. She helped Jordan get up and they walked out of the room, holding hands.

"That was easy," Amelia noted their action of holding hands and smiled to herself. If only it could be that way with... Nevermind, she didn't need time for boys. She is top student in class. Heck, she's top in the level. She can live without boys, especially not... him. She looked at that boy - the only boy left in the room - Michael.

As if fate decided to step in, Michael woke up. Amelia panicked momentarily before she looked at the wall opposite her and pretended she did not notice Michael was waking up.

"Amelia, hi. Good morning!" Michael said as he got up.

"Oh, Michael! Good morning! I didn't know you were awake there," she lied nervously. Amelia tried lying for one of the first few times of her life.

"Er... Amelia? Is anything wrong? You don't look too good," Michael asked.

"I'm fine," Amelia said, looking down as she tried to hide her blush. She did not know why she was blushing so much all of a sudden. Probably because it was the first time she realised she liked him and they were in a room all alone. "So..." she tried to start conversation.

"So..." Michael continued.

"What you did yesterday was really brave," Amelia smiled.

"Thanks," Michael said as he started blushing as well. Finally, he realised that everyone else's beds were empty. "What happened to the rest?"

"They went out. Walking and other stuff like that," Amelia answered. Michael nodded his head.

"So..." Michael said as he sat down beside Amelia on her bed.

"I'm pretty tired out from yesterday," Amelia said as she put her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Then maybe you should rest," Michael took the hint and put his arm around her shoulder. They then looked at each other and smiled. They faces grew nearer and they kissed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Coraline and Corey were exploring the castle.<p>

"Whoa! This place is big!" Coraline said as she walked down one of the hallways.

"Yeah, I know. I can get lost in here," Corey replied.

"Aren't we already lost?" Coraline asked.

"No, I remember our path! First it was a left, then we went straight, then right... or was it left? You know what, yeah, we're lost," Corey admitted.

"Thought so. Anyway, I'm sure someone will find us eventually, right?"

"I suppose so. Can we take a break? I think we've walked for a while already."

Coraline shrugged and joined Corey on the floor. Two of them then sat down and talked before Corey asked Coraline a somewhat personal question.

"So, Coraline, do you have a boyfriend back on Earth?"

"No... why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Corey said as he ducked his head and scooted over to sit beside Coraline.

"Now I know why you asked," Coraline smirked. She looked at him and winked.

"I know you know why I asked," Corey replied and looked back at her. They looked into each others eyes before leaning in. "I know you know it's because I like you," Corey murmured before their lips met.

* * *

><p>"So, here's the castle garden," Keith said, showing Myra around.<p>

"It's so pretty. All the flowers and plants!" Myra cried, jumping from plant to plant.

Keith gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you like it." He then sat on a white wooden swing in there and invited Myra over.

Myra blushed before smiling and joining him on the seat. "So, Keith, why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you the garden."

"But why not the rest?" Myra questioned.

"I only you would appreciate it?" Keith tried to find a plausible way out without admitting his feelings but Myra did not buy it as she looked at him and shook her head. "Fine. I... I like you, Myra. I like how you're always smile and how you giggle and I understand if you don't like me back." Keith got up, unprepared to face rejection from her.

"Hey, who said you could leave?" Myra asked with an arched eyebrow. But anyone could see she had a twinkle in her eye as she pulled Keith back onto the seat. "I wanted to tell you something. I think... I think I like you back." Myra said and leaned in.

"Fantastic," Keith said as he leaned in too and son, they kissed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I can't think of anything!" Gemma grumbled.<p>

"Gemma, you wanna know what I think?" Jordan asked. Gemma nodded. "I think you only need to look in the mirror to find inspiration to your outfit. I mean, you say the outfit has to be pretty, right? So, you're the prettiest thing I have ever seen in Meridian!"

Gemma smiled and held his hand. In the short time which she had known the soldier, she had grown fond of him. "Thank you. And you're not so bad-looking yourself," Gemma smiled and smirked.

They walked in silence as Gemma was hesitant about telling him her feelings but she was thinking. The first time she actually thought anything through, she realised. "Um, Jordan?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

Jordan stopped in his tracks. He looked at Gemma with a smile on his face before grabbing her arm and pulling her along. He stopped suddenly and pulled her into a deserted corridor. And before Gemma could even ask him anything, he had pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Samuel ran around the castle, searching for Corey so he could escape. He tried to outrun Isabella but she was hot on his heels. Finally, he was too exhausted and Isabella shoved him into a wall.<p>

"What just happened?" Isabella said, panting.

"I was running away from you," Samuel said, also breathing heavily.

"As in, what happened in the room? Do I really talk in my sleep?" Isabella interrogated.

"No! I just... we were... I was talking to them about something then you woke up," Samuel stuttered.

"What were you talking about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"About... How... I like you," Samuel finally admitted as he looked down in defeat. He wanted to run away but Isabella was still blocking the escape route.

Isabella's expression softened as she forced him to look at her. "You really mean it?"

Samuel lifted his head such that his grey eyes locked with Isabella's blue ones. "Yeah, I do," he whispered. They were mere inches apart and their lips crashed into each other.

* * *

><p>Michael and Amelia were in the room, talking when Keith and Myra came in. They waved to each other and the couple which just entered sat on Myra's bed. Jordan and Gemma came in too and after some hellos, they sat on Gemma's bed.<p>

After a while, Corey, Samuel, Isabella and Coraline still had not returned. Elyon came in and asked about them before everyone went off to look for them. It did not take them long to find them and everyone reunited in the rom.

"I would like to thank you all for saving Meridian! I don't know what would have happened if you did not help save the kingdom," Elyon gave her most sincere thank you and left the room again to take care of royal duties.

"So, what do we do now?" Amelia asked.

"We can wait here," Corey smiled and looked at Coraline, who started blushing.

"Yeah, we're all happy here," Michael said as everyone held each partner's hand in pure happiness.

Well, the aftermath wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N And cut! That's all! I know it's reallt long, almost 3k+ words but it was worth the wait, right? I hope all of you enjoyed this story and I really enjoyed writing it! Please review and thank you all for reading! **

**~DBT**


End file.
